


Morning Rituals

by aosaphir



Series: 30 OTP Challenges [16]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gag, M/M, Oral, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosaphir/pseuds/aosaphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #16. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

It happened every morning, like clockwork. The rise of Shizuo's morning wood, and Izaya shifting like a wraith beneath the tent of the sheets to torture it. He'd long since labeled what Izaya did to him as torture.

He'd been experiencing Izaya's patented brand of it for the last forty minutes, and was kept teetering on the edge of orgasm for ten of them. Shizuo would lift his head to glare, to spit, to scream, but he could only manage muffled shouts around the o-ring gag in his mouth. Izaya pulled off of his cock with a wet slurp to giggle silently at the drool sliding down his neck. 

Izaya leant up to swipe at the trail of saliva with his tongue, giggling still as Shizuo rutted into the tight circle of his fist in blind reflex. He snared a plump bottom lip between his teeth and tugged, the desperation that shuttered over Shizuo's face making his own hard cock pulse and leak. He drug his swollen lips down over a naked, heaving chest, catching his incisor on a pebbled nipple and feeling the rumbling moan reverberate into his greedy mouth. He ducked his head to scoop up precum that had dribbled and pooled in Shizuo's navel, flicking his eyes up to meet the heady gaze trained on the curve of his tongue as he made a show of swallowing. 

Izaya chuckled, the sound drawing Shizuo's eye away from his mouth for a split second before breath puffed hot over the weeping crown of his aching dick, eyes shooting back down to watch. Izaya pressed the thumb of his free hand on the artery at the juncture of Shizuo's groin, feeling the heartbeat there race faster as he speared the slit with the blade of his tongue, drops of cum weeping freely. Shizuo groaned, a pathetic, broken sound that spurred Izaya to take him down his throat, replacing the hand he'd been using to squeeze the base on his own cock, stroking himself in time with the bobbing of his head. 

This time, when he felt Shizuo's balls draw up, he didn't stop it. Izaya pulled his mouth off with a gasp, jerking the slick cock with a rough grasp, and whispering hoarsely, "Come on, come on, I want to see it."

Shizuo arched sharply, helpless to obey while the hand on his dick milked the orgasm from him, long ropes of cum squirting out to land on his chest and abdomen. Izaya moaned in approval, and crawled on his knees to sit on Shizuo's chest, fisting his dick over the wet, gaping hole of his mouth stretched around the gag. Shizuo fought through the haze of his orgasm to reach out with his tongue, the faint brush of it against Izaya's cockhead setting him off. Semen spurted into his open mouth and onto his lips, and he worked to swallow what he could while Izaya was left panting and thrusting into the residual waves of pleasure. 

Once Izaya was coherent enough, he bent down to release the gag at Shizuo's growling insistence. He scooted backwards on Shizuo's torso to settle at his hips, and aligned their sweaty bodies to comfortably drowse. After a few moments, Izaya craned his neck to catch him in a kiss flavored with the sticky cum painting his lips. He lapped up what little had transferred as he pulled away, burrowing his head in Shizuo's neck. 

"Good morning to you too, you damn demon."

"You got off easy, as far as I can tell." He laughed at his inadvertent pun. 

"Is this becoming a bad habit for you, or something?" Shizuo glared over at the alarm clock, noting that he was late to work, as he always seemed to be on mornings like this. Which was far too frequent for his tastes; for his boss's, too. 

"Waste not, want not, as I always say." 

Shizuo rolled his eyes at the obvious lie. "Get off me, I gotta wash the jizz off." He cringed as his semen gluing them together made an unpleasant, squishing sensation as Izaya rolled off of him. 

"Care for some company?"

Shizuo's eyes bugged out in disbelief. "Oh no, oh FUCK no. I'm already late, thanks to you. There is no way in nine hells that you are getting into the shower with me." He swept out of the bedroom and slammed the door to the bathroom behind him, the clicking of the lock loud in the sudden silence of the bedroom. 

Izaya waited until he heard the spray of water hitting tile, then skipped over to the bathroom door and set about picking the lock, humming a merry tune all the while. 

END


End file.
